Perfect Day
by Chrysalliss
Summary: Just a one shot that's been in my mind for a while, still fairly new to writing fanfic, first time writing for Densi.


Deeks pulled nervously at his tie. His mind wasn't able to focus on anything today and he absentmindedly wondered when he last wore a tie. Suits were quite common, a tie less so. A case 3 months ago had him stuck at a desk for 2 weeks in an accountancy office, that must have been it.

Next he moved onto his chin, hands scratching over his almost trademark scruff, it wasn't stubble and yet it wasn't quite a beard, Deeks had found a way in his 20s to master the art of looking at least an 8 on his personal scale of attractiveness without much effort, rarely seeing the appeal in a razor had only helped him maintain that. But maybe he should have shaved today he suddenly started to panic.

And given the heat of the day he'd gone with a light linen suit, should he have gone dark grey he wondered?

'Relax' Hetty's voice startled him, 'Everyone has nerves at moments like these, or so I'm told.'

Deeks found his mouth dry as he went to speak, Hetty pushed a glass of water closer to him, they both sat at a table overlooking the ocean. She smiled to herself, amused at the uncharacteristic edge to the detectives mood.

'Its not nerves Hetty, I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I just want today to be perfect, you know, for her?'

Hetty didn't have time to answer as Sam appeared at the edge of the table,

'Time to go Shaggy, everything is ready, and that mutt of yours is trying to charm everyone into feeding him canapés, if we don't start this soon I'm going back on my promise of taking him for a walk tonight.' Sams humour worked at making Deeks feel grounded, and suddenly there he was, back in the moment and ready for forever.

As he and Hetty both stood, she cleared her throat

'Mr Deeks, allow me,' Hetty reached up and straightened his tie and patted him on the shoulder, then the 3 of them walked towards the seating area laid out on the sand.

Monty was lying at the top of the aisle scratching at the purple bow tied around his neck in lieu of a tie, as equally uncomfortable in formal dress as his owner had been moments before. Sam shook his head as he helped Hetty into the front row next to Nell and Eric, only Deeks would insist on a best dog instead of a best man he thought to himself.

Callen watched them take their places through the window of the small wooden cabin that was set just at the back of the beach. 'Ready?' he asked.

Kensi turned to him and he was breathless at the sight of her beauty. White dress and flawless makeup, hair flowing down her back over the lace of her dress, a simple lily in her hands. He was glad in a way that they'd had these few minutes alone, after Nell had left them. All things considered Kensi was one of his oldest friends, so much more than just his colleague. There had been a day a long time ago when he'd found himself wondering if maybe they'd ever be more than friends, some chemistry was there. But everyone knew the agent had found her soulmate the minute a certain blonde detective walked through the door, even if it did take her several more years to admit it herself. Now, today, he was just incredibly proud of the honour she had given him when she'd told him there was nobody she'd rather walk her down the aisle

Kensi paused and asked herself, was she ready? Immediately her heart soared and she knew she'd never been more ready for anything in her life. After all, she'd taken her time with this, when she finally told Deeks 18 months ago that she wanted to be all in, she'd known then that this was forever. Today just made it official.

She smiled, remembering the fun she'd had making Deeks practically beg for today to happen. 5 times he'd asked her to marry him in the past year, ranging from one of his humerous throw away comments, which was just his way of testing how she really felt about a topic he thought could be risky to bring up, to several more serious conversations and each time she'd said no. Then there was the night 6 months ago when he got down on one knee and actually had the ring. Of course, she couldn't let him win by saying yes straight away, she'd told him she'd sleep on it. Waking early the next morning she'd left his fuzzy blonde head on the pillow sleeping while she went for a run. When he awoke to find a note with just the word 'yes' on it, he'd run about 9 blocks at triple speed to catch up with her and spin her round and round before finally sliding the tasteful diamond on her finger.

And now here they were, a simple beach wedding, with no fuss or excessive glamour, just their friends and what little family either of them had. As she took Callens outstretched arm and walked through the door into the sunshine, she heard a cello start to play and Deeks turned to her, his face showing the amazement of just how good she looked. The look in his deep blue eyes shone with love, and instantly she felt like she was coming home. Yes, this was her perfect day.


End file.
